Grade Skipping, Consecuencias
by SoniiKimera
Summary: Hinata y Oikawa durante su estado de embriaguez jamás imaginaron las consecuencias que tendría el avergonzar a sus parejas dominantes en público. Porque Kageyama Tobio e Iwaizumi Hajime no es que destaquen por ser las personas con más mano izquierda.


¡Huooola!

No pude evitar enamorarme de la canción que canta el Seiyuu de Hinata, "Grade Skipping". Me parece un nivel extremo de preciosidad y por supuesto sólo puedo pensar un Kageyama sonrojado mientras Hinata se la dedica

Nada más escucharla supe que tenía que escribir algo relacionado, y por eso va este Kagehina

Por supuesto ni la canción ni la letra me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes de Haikyuu

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Consecuencias**

.

.

No sabe en qué momento le ha parecido una idea considerable el aceptar la invitación que Nishinoya y Tanaka le han brindado para ir a tomar algo a un bar. Verdaderamente, Kageyama se está planteando seriamente que quizás haya sido el error más grande que ha cometido en su vida. Lo sabe desde el momento en el que Hinata coge el micrófono prestado por Tsukishima (en cuyo rostro el moreno aprecia una sonrisa detestable) y se sube al escenario del Karaoke.

"No por favor", Kageyama abre sus ojos asustado.

-I could be, I could be your boyfriend..

A Kageyama se le escapa un grito de desesperación cuando su novio borracho comienza a cantar mirándole directamente a los ojos. Tampoco es que él vaya orgullosamente lúcido, por culpa de los estúpidos juegos de apuestas en los que se ha visto involucrado, y de los que ha ganado prácticamente la mitad del último, y sólo porque Hinata es igual de malo o aún peor que él.

Lo que desemboca en beberse de una un chupito por cada partida perdida.

-Suddenly, suddenly you're all I need...

La mirada un tanto desenfocada del moreno se centra en el baile estúpido con el que Hinata acompaña las agudas notas.

-Osanai koto mo miryoku ni kanjite yo..

(feel the attraction of my youth)

El temor en Kageyama aumenta cuando los pies de Hinata bajan del escenario, tambaleantes con micrófono en mano y se acercan a su lado, muy peligrosamente. Kageyama se esconde, sentándose un par de sillas más hacia el fondo de la mesa donde toman. Siente su rostro arder, no tiene claro si de la vergüenza o de ira.

-You are my, you are my prima Donna, very hot now konomama ja (just like this)..

Y el pelma de Hinata consigue acorralarlo, mientras hace una caricia en sus mejillas y besa su mano (la cual se estampa después con fuerza en su cara), así como si Kageyama fuera una princesa.

-¡HINATA, I-IDIOTA HINATA!

Los compañeros de equipo no hacen más que soltar resoplidos y aguantar la risa, y todo el bar es consciente del espectáculo que el pelirrojo está dando. Tsukishima aún se pregunta por qué sigue a estas alturas junto al magnífico equipo de subnormales.

-Naki dashi sōna hodo honki na Noni

(I feel like I'm about to cry, I'm so serious about this)

A Kageyama no le queda otra que levantarse de un salto y huir. O esa era su intención hasta que otra voz más masculina irrumpe en la sala, rellenando el espacio vacío que había dejado Hinata en el escenario.

-I wanna drive you into the corner!

...

...

-En serio.. - escucha decir entre risas a Tanaka.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando - declara Yagamuchi.

-I wanna lock you in my dance floor..

Si a Kageyama se le hubiera caído el mundo encima segundos antes, ahora sabía que bajo sus pies estaba sellada su tumba.. Al menos eso deseaba, aunque hasta cierto punto agradece que el coqueto y petulante de su ex Sempai se haya hecho con todo el protagonismo.

Esperanzado por encontrar aliados, echa un vistazo a la mesa de al lado, donde se encuentran los jugadores del Aoba Johsai. Su gozo en un pozo cuando Matsukawa, Kindaichi, Kumini y un par más están que les falta el aire de la risa (y un poco también debido a su embriaguez), pero lo peor viene en el momento en el que lanza una mirada desesperada hacia Iwaizumi, que sin embargo tiene el rostro escondido entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

Derruido.

-Iiiiiiwachaaan, ésta - un hipo interrumpe las palabras de Oikawa - es para tii..

La canción, que ya había avanzado vergonzosamente hasta el estribillo, es adornada por el coro de dos voces de ambos jugadores.

-I kiss... - suelta Oikawa.

-Kodomo no furi shite (Pretending as though I'm just a kid) - contesta Hinata.

-Your eyes..

-Kodomo ga shicha ikenai koto (I'm going to do all the things).

A Tobio le entra una risa histérica.

-Your cheek - Oikawa lanza un beso al aire hacia su mejor amigo.

Y Kageyama posee el lujo de ver a un Hajime Iwaizumi rojo como un pimiento con los puños cerrados de manera insana sobre sus piernas.

-Suru tsumoridakara (That a kid shouldn't do) - responde el pelirrojo, y el armador se odia a sí mismo por encontrar en su mente alguna imagen que no quiere volver a ver.

-Afure dete osamaranai, Hoteri o uketomete Ima (Accept this overflowing passion that won't quiet) - concluyen los dos juntos, que pegan sus hombros y dejándose llevar por los efectos del alcohol realizan un movimiento que se podría denominar seductor, si no se dieran las circunstancias que se estaban dando.

Porque desde el momento en el que abandonan sus micrófonos y saludan al público de manera lamentable, les falta segundos para echar a correr cuando Iwaizume y Kageyama se levantan de sus asientos furiosos en busca de aniquilar a esas dos criaturas que no han de estar en este mundo.

-¡HINATA, voy a matarte, idiota, Hinata IDIOTA no corras estúpido! - grita Kageyama mientras sale a toda prisa por la puerta tras el pequeño cuerpo del pelirrojo, que se mueve dando tumbos y ebrio.

-MIERDAKAWA. MÁS TE VALE PREPARARTE.

Hajime corre detrás del castaño con sus puños por delante.

-Iwa chan, qué desconsiderado... Sólo te estaba declarando mi amor!

Y uno de los puños se clava en su rostro, ahora rojo y dolorido, cuando Iwaizumi alcanza al tonto de su armador ya en la calle.

-Tsk... Duele.. - Tooru se acaricia la mejilla hinchada; la respuesta de su amigo se resume en que es cargado a cuestas hacia la casa de Iwa chan.

Así como lo ha hecho Kageyama con el borracho de su novio, que no para de soltar idioteces por su boca, mientras el moreno lo carga malamente y le atesta un par de tortas en el camino para que se calle, como si fuese un juguete estropeado.

Y es que ninguno de los dos jugadores sabían acerca de las consecuencias de avergonzar de aquella manera a su pareja dominante.

.

.

-Ah... Ngh.. Ah.. N-no tan fuerte, Iwa chan...

-Ahora te aguantas tontolaba - le reprime Iwaizumi cuando lo embiste con furia.

.

.

-¡K.. Kage..Kageyama, más despacio!

Kageyama gruñe y descarga toda su ira en un manotazo que se quedaría marcado en el trasero de Hinata por días.

.

Porque no está permitido ir provocando y salir ileso sin un castigo. O por lo menos así lo ven tanto Iwaizumi Hajime como Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me emociona la idea de ver a Hinata y Oikawa más borrachos que una cuba y cantando juntos, sería tan adorable.

Comenten o critiquen o lo que sea que quieran hacer, se agradece muchísimo, como siempre.

Gracias por leer!

Bye


End file.
